


Birthday Gift

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Rain, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Keith is having a terrible day, and Lance vows to make it better.Rated T+ just in case, because there are a few curse words.





	

"WHAM! You'll never get away with this! PEW! PEW! WHAM-"

"What the FUCK?"

Oh, that was awkward. Painfully--and that was in a literal and figurative sense. Lance, being the weirdo he was, had been imitating some moves from a movie he'd watched the night before. He was at a bus stop alone, and there didn't really seem to be anyone else around, so he figured it'd be fine to try out some "sick" moves. But, alas, as he was going for a punch, he really did punch someone who'd just been walking to stand at the same bus stop as him.

Lance recognized the other, as they lived in the same apartment building but never really met or spoke to each other the entire time both of them had lived there. And of course, being the luckster he was, Lance ended up making their first meeting him punching the black haired male right in the face.

Keith, the other man, didn't recognize Lance at first. Which was understandable. since the only thing he really saw was the scenery as he was punched so hard he fell. To top it off, he landed in a puddle. So his first impulse was to say 'what the fuck?' as most people would do. His usually pale cheek was now tainted red, as the hit had been a relatively hard one, and man, did Lance feel bad about it.

Lance reached his hand out for Keith to grab, and Keith did allow him to help him up, but ended up punching Lance in turn for punching him.

"Hey!" Lance cupped his cheek. "That's so rude! I was helping you!"

"You hit me first--...you're that loser who dances to anime openings in the apartment across from mine, aren't you?!"

"Well, at least you recognize my beautiful face. Anyway. I didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident! You got in the way, I was practicing my sick fighting moves and you decided it was best to be like 'oh, I'm so pretty! I'm going to just walk towards the man who is kicking and punching the air!' Right?!"

"Thanks for...the compliment? And I need to catch the bus, so yes I walked over here. You're standing in the middle of the bus stop! No matter what side I would've gone to, I risked getting hit. Maybe you should be saving your 'super cool' moves for your bedroom."

"You should stop looking into my bedroom, creep!"

"You should stop looking into MINE when I'm changing!"

"Excuse m--" Lance's cheeks turned red. "That was once! I thought I saw a weird shadow in your room and I just happened to catch you while you were changing!"

"Sure!"

"It's true! You should start closing your curtain, anyway..."

"I shouldn't have to. You're the only person who can see into my bedroom from their apartment. ...Enough arguing. I'm wet and in pain, I can't go anywhere now, anyhow, so there's no point staying at this bus stop fighting with you."

"Where were you trying to go?" Lance frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my birthday. I was going to get a cake. But I guess since I'm alone it doesn't really matter, now, does it?" Keith replied calmly, walking off.

Lance felt his heart sink in his chest. Of all the days to meet someone and hit them at the same time, it had to be on Keith's birthday. The one day of year he would feel 10x worse about hitting someone. And so, Lance made it his duty to make this near stranger's birthday the best birthday he'd ever had.

5 or so minutes later, the bus pulled up to the stop and Lance hopped on. His destination was different, though. Before, he'd planned on going to a pet store to see the dogs. Now, he was going downtown, purely for the sake of getting the materials to make Keith's birthday the best day of his life, or the best Lance could make it. He had to make up to the other for almost knocking him out earlier and completely ruining his birthday. He was determined to make things better. If he didn't, he knew they'd both feel like shit for the rest of the day, no matter how coolly Keith had played it off not too long ago.

A few hours had passed. Keith was in his apartment eating a three day old slice of pizza and watching Gone Girl for the seventh time in his life. The lights were all dimmed and the curtains were shut, despite it only being about five in the afternoon. Keith had decided to forget that it was his birthday and stay in a sad, mellow mood for the rest of the evening. He didn't entirely blame Lance for ruining his day, as something always seemed to ruin it. Every year. No matter what. It was like his birthday was just made to be wrecked.

However, a few knocks on his door brought him out of his thoughts for a minute, and he paused the movie. He hadn't expected any guests, so he didn't know who it would be, but...for some reason, he didn't have high hopes. Setting his pizza slice down on the paper towel on the coffee table in front of him, Keith walked to the door, dragging his feet as he went.

"Who is it..?"

No answer, just more knocking.

Keith was annoyed, honestly, and he figured that if it was someone coming to hurt him, he'd gladly welcome it at this point. He was already bruised on his cheek, what else could go wrong. Opening the door, his eyes widened in shock when he saw Lance standing there with boxes stacked in his arms, which had bags on them.

"Happy birthday!" Lance cheered, inviting himself in and walking inside of the dark apartment, setting down all of the boxes on the kitchen counter and the bags on the floor in front of the counter. "Alright. Are we starting with gifts, or the food?"

Keith curiously walked over, tilting his head. He was surprised...Lance was...helping him?

Lance opened the cake box, showing Keith that the cake said "I'm sorry for hitting your pretty, dumb face." Next, he let him open some gifts, one of which was a set of curtains. Lance explained that they were so Keith wouldn't have to worry about Lance peeking into his room anymore. Keith actually felt his eyes fill with tears, and he ran over and hugged Lance, crying into his chest. It was the opposite reaction than Lance had anticipated.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it'd make you happy-"

"Shut up, idiot..." Keith whispered, sniffling. "Thank you. For all of this. I...my...my birthdays are always alone. And yet you actually...did something for me. Despite also punching me in the face. Thank you...a-a lot."

Lance felt pride swell in his chest, and he happily hugged the other back. Well, at least he could do something right...


End file.
